Second Sparks
by Amael21
Summary: Gojyo takes the plunge and Hakkai exerts control over himself. Rated for graphic sex. Also included: a touch of humor and a nice bit of fluff. COMPLETE.


-1"Make love to me."

Hakkai blinked up into Gojyo's eyes. He glanced down the bed, taking in their mutual nakedness, then over to the night table, where the little vial of lube waited, and back to Gojyo.

"I _did_ think that was the plan," he responded, sarcasm just barely edging his tone.

"No, you're not getting me," Gojyo sighed. "What I meant was," he rolled precipitously onto his back, pulling Hakkai over with him, "_you_ make love to _me_."

A small frown creased Hakkai's brow, "Oh."

"What do you mean, 'oh'?"

"Well…" Hakkai winced, "are you sure about this, Gojyo? It can be…_difficult_…to get used to."

"You like it though, right?" It was a challenge covering just a touch of wounded pride. Hakkai smiled indulgently down at Gojyo, then dipped his head for a gentle kiss.

"Yes, love, I like it. I like it very much. I should have been more specific. It gets to be very good, but it does take some time. It can be quite uncomfortable at first." He reached up to gently brush back a strand of red hair. "You are a wonderful lover, Gojyo, never worry about that." Hakkai smiled again at the obvious relief his lover tried to hide. "And as that is the case, you needn't worry that I am unhappy with the way we've been doing things until now. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Gojyo chuckled. "I want to. I really, really want to, okay?" He smiled, but with apprehension in his eyes.

Hakkai considered that for a moment, thinking back to what their first time together had been like for him. It was certainly a little frightening, not knowing what to expect. Gojyo had been very gentle and reassuring, but there was no denying that it had hurt. He supposed that, since Gojyo was obviously determined to do this, the only thing he could do was to make it as easy as possible. It made him feel a little nervous, though.

"All right, then," Hakkai whispered, "come here." The tender press of his lips to Gojyo's became less so as the idea of taking him settled more firmly. Images flashed through Hakkai's head: the spill of Gojyo's red hair over the cool white expanse of the pillows, his colour heightening as he writhed below, the look of his mouth, open to release panting breath and sounds of pleasure. What had been a persistent pressure in his sex grew into a demanding ache, answered in kind by Gojyo's hard length against him. Hakkai's touches turned fervent, his kiss, possessive and insistent.

He was somewhat startled by the sudden strength of his desire to fuck Gojyo senseless, had to pull away a little and remind himself to be _gentle_. In all the time they had been together, Hakkai had never really considered doing things this way. Now it occurred to him to wonder why, but then Gojyo's hand was sliding into the hair at the back of his head, pulling him down again. Thought ceased to matter, giving way to lips and slick tongues, fevered skin and ceaselessly exploring hands. When Hakkai's fingers found and lightly pinched a nipple, Gojyo's hips bucked upward, pressing them roughly together and eliciting matching groans from both.

It was so little, that contact, and yet Hakka felt as though he would explode from the force of his need to bury himself in Gojyo, but he couldn't. Not yet. Instead, he pushed himself up onto one arm, reaching for the vial on the night table with the other. He pressed his lips to Gojyo's skin over and over, covering him with light kisses and tiny nips as he trailed his way down his lover's muscular chest and taut abdomen. His hands were busy with opening the bottle of oil, coating the fingers of his right hand.

Positioned between Gojy's thighs, he looked up. Gojyo was looking down. Their eyes met and held as Hakkai wrapped first his fingers, then his lips around Gojyo's cock. Gojyo hissed sharply. Hakkai felt the pulse of it in his mouth, gave a little moan in response. He closed his eyes as he began to move, doing his level best to drive Gojyo - who kept watching him - completely mad.

"Mmm," Gojyo groaned, "_Fuck_, I love watching you do that."

Hakkai considered how much he loved hearing Gojyo say_ that_, and he nearly smiled. He opted, instead, to nudge Gojyo's leg. He was understood; Gojyo let his head fall back on the pillow and raised his legs. Though it was quiet, Hakkai heard the soft intake of breath as he pressed lightly at Gojyo's entrance with a slick fingertip. _Gently_, he reminded himself again. Describing small circles against his lover's flesh, Hakkai took his cues from the sounds Gojyo made, the pattern of his breath and the little, involuntary movements of his body.

When he was sure it was all right, Hakkai slipped one finger inside. He translated his pleasure at Gojyo's deep groan into the ministrations of his mouth, which earned a repeat of the sound. Soon Gojyo's hips were rocking slightly with Hakkai's movements and he slid another finger slowly in with the first. Gojyo stiffened, though from pain or just surprise, Hakkai couldn't tell. He halted, though he continued to suck rhythmically on the hard length between his lips. Eventually Gojyo relaxed enough and Hakkai began again, sliding long fingers in and out, curling and stroking as he did so.

Before long, Gojyo was positively whimpering, one large hand in Hakkai's hair, the other gripping the sheet below him with white-knuckled intensity. His back arched up suddenly, and he uttered a strangled cry, then:

"_H'kai_!"

"Hmmm?" Hakkai responded, without stopping.

"Fuuuuuck…" Gojyo whined, "stopstopstop! You have to stop!"

"Mmn-mm." Negative shake of the head.

"Yes, you - oh, GODS! I don't wanna…don't wanna - _fuckfuckfuck_ - come until you're…inside," the hanyou panted through clenched teeth.

Hakkai looked up. Releasing Gojyo, he frowned a little.

"Gojyo, that's not a good idea," he warned, "you don't know what's-"

"Shut your gorgeous fucking mouth," Gojyo interrupted, "and come here."

"But-"

"I _said, come here."_

With a small sigh, Hakkai slid his fingers out. He really didn't think Gojyo understood, but arguing would ruin the mood. He settled for shooting the redhead a mildly disapproving look and reached for the vial again. Pouring a generous amount into his hand, Hakkai reached down. Gojyo froze, his eyes becoming almost comically round when Hakkai swiped his fingers through the cleft of Gojyo's ass, rather than using the oil on himself.

"Trust me," Hakkai said, before Gojyo could ask. He still looked a little confused, but he contented himself with a small shrug and a nod. Hakkai gave him an indulgent half-smile, and poured the majority of what was left of the oil (_need to pick up more_) into his hand. The heat and sensation of his own palm nearly undid Hakkai as he quickly coated his cock, not looking at the display of Gojyo's naked body sprawled out before him, not thinking about the way those long legs were spread to welcome him.

"Are you all right?" Hakkai asked, looking into Gojyo's eyes; another nod and a smile were all the reassurance he needed, and he moved closer. Taking a deep breath, Hakkai reached down and positioned himself, then slid his arms under Gojyo's legs to hold his thighs. With a restraint that nearly cost him his sanity, Hakkai pushed his hips slowly forward. The incredible heat that surrounded the tip of his sex so tightly - oh gods, _so _tightly - was almost too much. He squeezed his eyes shut, let his head fall back; he had to master this, control himself.

"_Shit_," Gojyo hissed, and Hakkai's eyes flew open.

"Are you okay?" he his tone edged with fear.

"Yeah," Gojyo replied after a moment. When Hakkai just kept staring at him, he reached out and laid large hands on Hakkai's waist, pulling him to move forward. Eventually he took the hint, pressing in, sheathing more of himself in the silken slickness of Gojyo's body. When the head of his cock slipped in, Gojyo stiffened, eyes wide once again.

"What?" Hakkai asked anxiously, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Gojyo grunted, "just…surprised. I'm okay." Relief swept through Hakkai, but before he could say anything, Gojyo went on, "And you let me do this to you?" he chuckled, and Hakkai knew that it really was all right. Gojyo just needed some time to adjust, was talking to get it. He smiled down at his lover.

"Yes."

"Every day, you let me do this."

Hakkai's turn to chuckle, "Twice, some days." Gojyo answered with a smile and reached out for him again.

The worst of it was over, Hakkai knew. He could feel Gojyo relaxing around him now. This time, he began with tiny thrusts, pushing in a little farther with each, until he was nearly managing to seat himself completely inside Gojyo. It was driving him mad though, and he really wasn't sure how much of it he could take before he lost his control. He watched Gojyo's face, looking for signs of pain, signs of pleasure…anything to tell him how his lover was feeling. With care Hakkai deepened his thrusts, his careful observation as much to keep himself distracted as to make sure that Gojyo was all right.

Then the moment came, the moment that Hakkai remembered so clearly from the first time he had ever slept with Gojyo. He could see the realization dawning across the hanyou's face, that there was an exquisite pleasure hiding in this somewhere, and it was making it's presence known. Hakkai couldn't stop himself from quickening his pace, Gojyo's discovery spurring him to increase that pleasure.

As he watched, Gojyo's face softened, the concentrated expression falling away. Generous lips parted to admit quickened breath, hips began to rock up to meet Hakkai's, and a hand drifted down to pump his own sex in rhythm. It was so amazing to see this, the ecstasy that he was giving. It was erotic and beautiful, a moment that would be etched in his memory for the rest of Hakkai's days.

No longer able to exert any control, Hakkai gave in to the demands of his body, thrusting deep. Gojyo's eyes squeezed shut, his head rocked to the side as his body stiffened and he came. Hakkai fell forward, crouched down low over his lover, touching in every way possible. He put his head down into the crook of Gojyo's neck, listened to his breath, breathed in his scent. They arched together, Hakkai's movements quick and fervent, Gojyo's voice raised in answer. Hakkai came with a cry on ragged breath, and they stilled together, a tableau of love and desire.

When they had recovered somewhat, Hakkai pulled away and rolled over. With one hand he reached up to grab the clean towel that was under his pillow and passed it to Gojyo. He closed his eyes, drifting in a delicious lethargy. Gojyo reached out to take his hand. He turned his head to look at Hakkai and smiled.

"So," he grinned, "twice some days, huh?"

Hakkai turned to meet Gojyo's gaze and smiled back.

"Yes," he answered.

"I love you," Gojyo said quietly, his smile softening.

"I love you, too."

They slept holding hands in the moonlight.


End file.
